babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
List of Minbari words and phrases
The following is a partial list of Minbari words and phrases along with a brief explanation of their meaning in English. Where possible, the specific Minbari dialect from which the word originate will also be specified. Glossary of Words Ahel Ahel translates into English as "continuous fire". It is phonetically identical to the English exclamation "Ah hell". Into the Fire Anla'shok Anla'shok can be loosely translated into English as "Ranger". That is to say one who ranges (travels) over a region to protect the area.To Dream in the City of Sorrows Chayva Chen translates into English as "seven." Voices of Authority Denn-shah Denn-shah can be loosely translated into English as "to the death".Grey 17 is Missing Entil-zha Entil-zha is not actually a Minbari word, at least not in it's entirety. The specific phrase is believed to be of Vorlon origin and first entered Minbari vocabulary during the First Shadow War.To Dream in the City of Sorrows However, the word does contain the "Zha" word component which in other Minbari words usually is a reference to "the future", so Entil-Zha's true meaning should be "the one who creates or guides the forces creating the future".JMS post on compuserve - 1/6/1998 Fane Fane literally translates as a small temple or shrine, though it's actual usage refers to a specific clan as Minbari see the family unit as a shrine to their beliefs.Other Voices Vol 3 - Babylon 5 Alien Guide Gokk A domestic pet, similar to Earth Cats in demeanour. A Race Through Dark Places Heefa Heefa translates as "passionate love-making".The War PrayerOther Voices Vol 3 - Babylon 5 Alien Guide Ingati A fierce animal, much respected for its courage and a sought after hunting trophy. Broadly similar to an Earth grizzly bear.Other Voices Vol 3 - Babylon 5 Alien Guide Isil'zha Isil'zha is a Minbari word which usually means change, changing the future, or coming of a new age. A Late Delivery from AvalonIn the Beginning Madagon A very aggressive six legged animal about the size of an Earth Great Dane. It features include sharp spines on its back and a double set of teeth.Other Voices Vol 3 - Babylon 5 Alien Guide Mora'dum Mora'dum translates into English as "the application of terror." Most likely a word from the warrior caste's language. Learning Curve N'Kai N'Kai is an usual word in Minbari languages as it appears in all ninety seven Minbari dialects and sub-tongues yet it never means the same thing twice. As such it can mean many different things including but not limited to "sand", "father" and "boot". The word is pronounced with a sharp tongue-click after the "N" sound. The Quality of Mercy Na Na translates into English as "one" or "first". For example "Anla'Shok Na" means "Ranger One". To Dream in the City of Sorrows Nafak'cha Nafak'ch roughly translates as "rebirth ceremony".Ceremonies of Light and Dark Ni Ni translates into English as "no", "negative" or "don't".War Without End, Part I Nusental Nusental translates into English as "you're welcome."Between the Darkness and the Light Sech Sech translates into English as "teacher" though it has a stronger cultural connotation than the English equivalent and is a title that commands great respect and is the mark of someone who has achieved mastery of their given subject or vocation. In the words of Sech Durhan "Any Sech would rather resign from his position and give up the ancient art forever than teach its ways to the unworthy."To Dream in the City of Sorrows Sha'neyat Sha'neyat can be loosely translated into English as "death destroyer".To Dream in the City of Sorrows Shag-toth Shag-toth translates into English as "soul hunter." Soul Hunter (episode) Shan-fall The third movement of preparation and mutual understanding. One of many Minbari courtship rituals where a prospective couple will spend the night together discovering one another's centers of pleasure, with great deliberation prayerfully, with respect and meditation, while a group of close friends or family wait outside to pray and meditate and ensure that things do not go too far. (Not to be confused with Heefa.)Racing Mars Temshwee A small, blue, bird like creature.To Dream in the City of Sorrows Tet Tet translates into English as "nine." Voices of Authority Ti'la Ti'la can be loosely translated into English as "poet song." The War Prayer Tuzanor Tuzanor comes for the ancient Na'sen dialect of Adronato and translates into English as "City of Sorrows."To Dream in the City of Sorrows Vi drosh Vitrosh translates into English as "I'm sorry."War Without End, Part I Vo Vo translates into English as "five." Voices of Authority Z'ha'dum Z'ha'dum translates into English as "death of the future", or "the dark future".JMS post on compuserve - 1/6/1998 Zerka A small, rare ceremonial plant that is spun into thread used only on very special garments. Atonement Zhu San Zhu San translates loosely into English as "Are you all right?"War Without End, Part I Glossary of Phrases "Fayzen shok" This phrase translates as "Ahead full". "Flok sha" This phrase translates as "Engines at full." The Summoning "Nachass....duweena" The exact meaning of this phrase is unclear, although it is used to order a computer to play the sounds of rain falling on a roof. Messages from Earth "Ni moshna" This phrase translates as "Don't be (sorry.)"War Without End, Part I "Nascen Fek" This phrase loosely translates as "check weapons systems."Shadow Dancing "Nih sakh sh'lekk, sleem wa" Adronato phrase meaning "I am your friend in peace". And Now For a Word "Ne tawa, ness-ah" This phrase loosely translates as "set course" or "set course for...".Voices of Authority "Nisi du zafann drok" This phrase loosely translates as "Ready forward weapons”. "Nuzin falani...en alis mi dron" This phrase translates as "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." NOTE: this phrase does not mean "My words are inadequate to the burden of my heart." Shadow DancingBetween the Darkness and the Light "Si dramani" This phrase loosely translates as "cease fire". Into the Fire "Si dromo" This phrase loosely translates as "order confirmed."Shadow Dancing "Ve nessa n'fallen " This phrase translates as "I know what's coming."War Without End, Part I "Zak dosh, ninty-vo komma shok" This phrase loosely translates as "turn thirty degrees to port." Ship of Tears Notes on Minbari Languages * The Minbari have a sum total of ninety seven dialects and sub-tongues though the three major languages are Adronato, Feek and Lenn'a.The Quality of MercyAnd Now For a Word While all Minbari generally understand all three languages, it's considered a taboo for a member of the Warrior or a Religious castes to speak in the language of the Worker caste. The Worker caste on the other hand have no such taboo as they are often required to interact with members of all three castes as part of their jobs as workers.To Dream in the City of Sorrows ** Adronato is the language of the Religious Caste and is by far the most demanding of the three, possessing an intricate set of grammatical rules that change from situation to situation, depending on who the speaker is addressing and what the topic of conversation is. Non native speakers find it to be far too easy to say the wrong thing to the wrong person in the wrong grammatical way in the religious-caste dialect. To Dream in the City of Sorrows ** The language of the Warrior Caste tends to be much more straightforward and vigorous compared to the other dialects. To Dream in the City of Sorrows ** The language of the Worker Caste has a simple and unadorned style compared to the other two dialects.To Dream in the City of Sorrows * No Minbari language has a corresponding word for "goodbye". All Minbari phrases that are used for partings contain within them the possibility of meeting again, in some way shape or form. * "Zha" is a component that appears in several Minabri phrases and usually refers to "the future", though it's exact meaning changes depending it's use as either a suffix or a prefix and what other component makes up the full phrase. For example "Isil-zha" normally means "changing the future" while "Z'ha'dum", with the broken "zha" means the death of the future. JMS post on compuserve - 1/6/1998 * "Shok" is a component that appears in words and phrases relating to travel and direction. References Category:Culture